


Irreversible

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily dice que es una buena idea aunque Hugo diga que no, pero al final le hace caso a su prima y allá va, de cabeza al rechazo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreversible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Irreversible**

_"Mi corazón se ha vuelto irreversible, desde el momento que el destino lo marco." La oreja de Van Gogh_

* * *

Slughorn lo adoraba por su talento innato para las pociones. Un talento que se resumía en horas de estudio leyendo libros en la biblioteca o hasta altas horas de la madrugada en la sala común de Gryffindor y algo de inspiración mientras estaba en clase. Era la única materia en la que superaba a su hermana Rose, así que estaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. El único problema era por supuesto: Slughorn. Slughorn y sus reuniones, a las que por supuesto no podían faltar «los brillantes hijos de Hermione Weasley… y Rupert… o Robert». Hugo ponía excusas baratas la mayoría de las veces, más cuando Slughorn le proponía que fuera a su tradicional fiesta de navidad de todos los años a la que muchas veces iban sólo alumnos un poco más mayores.

Pero aquella vez, Lily tenía la culpa de que hubiera decidido asistir. Lily lo había convencido, le había dicho que era una buena idea para llevar a una cita, aunque el pesado de su profesor de pociones estuviera por allí, dando vueltas y molestando a todos. Y la buena de Lily incluso se había ofrecido a llevar a Lorcan, después de que Hugo le suplicara porque no quería que pareciera que estaba separando a los dos gemelos. Eso sí, antes de acceder le había dicho, con la mirada amenazante que le recordaba un poco a su madre enojada, que si hubiera alguien más a quien invitar, no accedería a lleva a Lorcan.

Así que finalmente lo soltó. Se acercó dos días antes, por las buenas, hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw durante el desayuno, se sentó junto a Lysander Scamander con toda la calma del mundo, le pidió un poco de su tostada mientras intentaba contener los nervios y entonces se lo dijo: «¿Quieres… quisieras… ir… ya sabes… a-la-fiesta-de-Slughorn… conmigo?» Sentía que para ese momento ya se había quedado completamente rojo como un tomate, como si el color de su cara y el de su cabello fueran exactamente iguales. Al menos Lysander, preocupado por su salud mental, o por sus nervios, respondió un sí con total calma. Hugo contuvo las ganas de gritar allí mismo de felicidad pero luego recordó algo.

—Hum… —dijo—, me refería… ya sabes… a ir… como… —contuvo la respiración un momento, sin tener ni idea de por qué estaba tan nervioso. Él, Hugo Weasley, que había heredado una extraña mezcla de la capacidad de racionalización de su madre y el humor de su padre—, como-una-cita. —Otra vez las palabras se habían atropellado al salir por su garganta con rapidez extrema.

Al menos, Lysander lo entendió. No dijo nada como «¿perdona, qué has dicho?», «hablaste demasiado rápido, por Merlín, no te entendí nada».

No. Nada de eso.

—¿Cómo una cita? —inquirió y Hugo asintió—. Me encantaría —sonrió un poco de medio lado, de manera que se le hacía un hoyuelo en una mejilla. Se veía tan lindo…

* * *

La fiesta navideña de Slughorn estaba bastante bien… para ser una fiesta de aquel profesor que cada año se acercaba más a la senilidad y cuya calva aumentaba con cada diciembre. A Hugo nunca le había caído especialmente bien, pero le encantaba su materia, así que cuando se había acercado a él y a Lily y había preguntado por sus respectivas parejas se había portado cortés los dos primeros minutos, antes de intentar sacárselo de encima de todas las maneras posibles, cosa que logró en cuando Slughorn vislumbró a su primo Albus.

—Ama a Albus —murmuró Lily—, ¿cuándo crees que anuncien su compromiso matrimonial?

—¡Oye, Slughorn está muy viejo para tu hermano! —exclamó Hugo, a medias escandalizado—. Así como lo pones, parece un viejo pervertido.

—Oh, vamos… no me digas que nunca has pensando que Slughorn es un poco rarito a veces… —lo pinchó Lily, pero al ver la cara que habían puesto los tres chicos a su alrededor sacudió la cabeza—: ¡Vamos, sólo es una pequeña broma, pero ustedes se lo creen todo! Oh, venga, Lorcan, ¿me acompañas por algo de tomar? —Jaló del brazo a su pareja, que parecía no creer en su suerte y, mientras desaparecía en la multitud, se volvió y le guiñó un ojo a Hugo.

Hugo sonrió un poquito y luego miró a Lysander.

—¿Te apetece ir por una bebida? —le preguntó por decir algo. Aquella fiesta no era lo más animado a lo que Hugo hubiera asistido, de verdad. Pero con Lysander y él teniendo una «cita» todo se volvía mucho mejor.

—¿Y si vamos allá afuera? —sugirió Lysander, mirando alrededor. Después de casi una hora allí, no parecía demasiado emocionado de toparse con más de los estudiantes favoritos de Slughorn.

Hugo se encogió de hombros. Lysander tenía ese poder secreto: dejarlo sin palabras o sin objeciones. No sabía por qué pasaba, pero llevaba pasando casi cuatro meses  y Hugo siempre se ponía nervioso. Antes, cuando sólo le atraían un poco los chicos más mayores por su aspecto, nunca había pasado eso. Pero Lysander era completamente diferente. De Lysander le gustaba todo: el cabello rubio medio despeinado, el aire despistado que adquiría cuando pensaba demasiado en algo, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, un poco más marcados en los de las mejillas de su gemelo, y sobre todo, su manera de ser, de tomárselo todo con tranquilidad pasmosa, su amor por todas las criaturas vivientes, su pasión por Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y sus cejas fruncidas cuando estaban en Transformaciones que se le daba fatal.

Lysander era diferente. No era como habían sido sus enamorados hasta entonces. Y Hugo tenía miedo de que todo fuera una ilusión. Aunque Lysander estuviera allí, caminando a su lado hasta la salida de aquella fiesta, y luego por los pasillos llenos de sombras y de soledad, por los que se suponía que no deberían deambular a esas horas de la noche. ¿Por qué aquel miedo? ¿Ese sentimiento que sentía que le estrujaba el estómago?

«¡Deja de pensar en todo eso!», se dijo a sí mismo.

—Hey, mira —Lysander señaló una ventana y se acercó a mirar através de ella. El Bosque Prohibido y un pedazo de lago les devolvieron la mirada un poco en la lejanía. Aunque, como estaban sólo en el segundo piso—. Se ve bien.

Hugo se encogió de hombros, pero la verdad es que le parecía una vista bastante bonita.

—¿Te imaginas como se ve esto desde la torra de astronomía? ¿Y de noche? —le preguntó, a su vez—. Si en Astronomía lo único que hago es mirar al cielo… ¡y el cielo es aburrido! Sólo hay planetas, y estrellas, y constelaciones… y aprenderse las lunas de Júpiter es terrible. Estaré feliz de poder dejar la materia el próximo año, después de los TIMOs.

Lysander se quedó mirando hacia la ventana, sin decir gran cosa, hasta que Hugo sintió que la mano del chico buscaba la suya y la agarraba. Nunca antes había sentido a Lysander de esa manera, esa piel tan blanca, que a veces parecía la de un muerto, tan suave, como la de un bebé. Sonrió para sí, estrujando la mano de Lysander, dejando atrás su pesimismo, diciéndose que todo iba bien.

Mejor que bien.

—Oye, Lysander… —volteó a verlo, y le sorprendió encontrarse con que el rubio también lo estaba mirando, y antes de que tuviera plena conciencia de lo que pasaba, lo estaba besando.

Al principio fue sólo un choque de labios caótico, un choque de narices que insistían en pegarse y en impedirles que sus labios bailaran como querían, pero a Hugo no le importó. Era un beso. Era Lysander. Hasta que por fin sus labios bailaron al mismo compás y con la misma melodía y algo dentro de Hugo lo único que fue capaz de sentir fue paz y felicidad.

Hasta que oyeron el maullido y se separaron abruptamente.

—¡Es el Señor Potts, de Filch! —exclamó Hugo, asustado, y los dos se echaron a correr. Se suponía que no debían estar allí, merodeando por la noche en los pasillos y que sólo estaban fuera de su sala común a esa hora porque tenían un permiso especial de Slughorn.

Cuando se detuvieron, unos pasillos más adelante y se pararon a respirar y a recuperar el aliento, estallaron en carcajadas que intentaron acallar con las palmas de sus manos para no atraer de nuevo al gato.

—Creo… —empezó Lysander—, que deberíamos volver a la fiesta… Allí no nos asustarán gatos o nos perseguirán conserjes… —Pero sonreía y eso le parecía una buena señal a Hugo.

—Creo lo mismo… —murmuró Hugo.

Empezaron a caminar juntos de nuevo, de regreso a la fiesta. Si se encontraban a Filch, siempre podían decirle que se dirigían para ya y no podría decirles absolutamente nada. Hugo sintió un retortijón en el estómago cuando Lysander le pasó una mano por los hombros.

—¿Sabes? Ese fue mi primer beso.

Sonreía.

Hugo también curveó las comisuras de los labios hasta formar una sonrisa, y le respondió.

—El mío también.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Vale, no es la primera vez que escribo sobre la pareja, pero antes fue sólo una escena perdida en un fic y un montón de insinuaciones.
> 
> Esta escena, a pesar de que se puede leer como una escena salteada sin ningún problema, tiene su origen en mi long fic, Vendetta, concretamente en el capítulo VIII: Colisión Inminente, en una escena vista desde los ojos de Rose, en el que Albus les hace notar a ella y a Louis que Hugo ha llevado a Lysander Scamander como cita.
> 
> ¡Me quedé con ganas de escribir esta escena por siempre, el cómo empezó esta relación, así que no dudé en aprovechar mi oportunidad!


End file.
